nihilos_draconum_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nerokois
Background Nerokois are a race of humanoids with cat like features, namely ears, tails, and eyes. Otherwise, they look human in terms of body. Their cat features tend to vary, often taking on the appearances of large predatory cats such as lions, tigers and the like; this also determines their personality traits. Those with Lion features tend to be leaders, hold themselves in high regard, and are overly prideful. There exists two varieties split between male and female, all of which depend on which tribe they belong to. Males who rule as a chieftain will always be rather large, hairy, and possess more bestial features, their bodies being more heavily muscled, as such their offspring will always possess these traits. Males who exist within a tribe led by a chieftainess are more effeminate, fragile, and are always the house husband, fishermen, and craftsman. It is the reverse for females, though their appearances don't change from the types, save for their muscle mass. Females living in a male led tribe tend to be feebler, and are treated as merely something to breed with and little else. They take care of the children, gather food, and little else. Those that live in a matriarchy are the opposite, they are the warriors, soldiers, the hunters, and tend to be aggressive. Trained at birth how to do battle, each and every female Nerokois in this society are hardened through rigorous training and years of combat. It is rare when a more masculine Nerokois male takes on a mate with a female Nerokois who hails from a female run society, as the two will often butt heads with one another, and consistently test the other for signs of weakness. The Nerokois worship a former chieftainess turned Goddess named Vasthera(Formerly E'Tarran Kohlpaka), and refer to her as their Matron of the Hunt. Her likeness is spread throughout the only city they possess, as to show great reverence to her. It is believed that upon her ascension to godhood, she took the jungle of Le'Reis with her, leaving the land a near barren desert. Though why this is, they do not know. Nerokois primarily speak their own language known as Neglonyan, their secondary language is Lyurish which they learn in order to communicate with Humans, though this is only a courtesy, as they do not have much of a liking toward them save for trade. Humans regularly capture and sell Nerokois girls, and women into slavery; the males are rarely sold. Due to their inability to crossbreed with them, they make the perfect toys for humans who see them as nothing but an object to be violated. Not all Nerokois are aware of this, and are oblivious to what is about to happen to them before it happens. Nerokois do not like Luzen, the other race that once shared their homeland, eventually driving them out and blaming them for the disappearance of their jungle home. They are considered a Beast Race, along with the Luzen, and the Kitzal. Like them, they can take on a bestial form, theirs in particular resembling a large werecat of whatever predatory cat they took after. Category:Races